Aeka-Parts 1 and 2
by Chestnut Wind
Summary: EEEE!!! 3rd time ive uploaded it!!! Sorry everyone :-p
1. Aeka- Part 1

AEKA   
I love Aeka, and since pretty much all the Tenchi fanfics I have read are about Ryoko, I think my favorite princess deserves some credit :)   
Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi or any of it's characters. Me have nooooo money. What I do have is burning a hole in my pocket to be spent on books or horse feed :)

Aeka gingerly touched Sasami's soft hair. "I love you my dear sister." She murmured lovingly. Gently and carefully, Aeka slipped the parchment with her curvy handwriting under Sasami's arm. She picked up her bag, and with one loving glance at her sleeping sister, she faded into the shadows. Walking along the dark hallway that led to the room where the portal to Tenchi's lay, she reflected on the past few days. "Ryoko, more Ryoko, and more Ryoko." Aeka shook her head as the thought of an exceptionally horrible time managed to find it's way in. Ryoko had been bragging that Tenchi had called and told her he loved her. Aeka refused to believe it, but with all Ryoko's annoying talk, Aeka's heart had started ebbing away. When she was close to depression, Tenchi had called and she had promptly asked him if he had, indeed said that to Ryoko. Tenchi hotly denied it and then chewed off Ryoko's ear. Although the thought still made Aeka feel a bit depressed, she embraced it warmly. She wanted all her memories-good and bad- to stay in her mind forever and ever. She didn't know if she would ever see everyone again-she was going to Tokyo and then she was going to leave- going who knows where. She didn't realize she had reached the room where the portal to Tokyo lay until she stumbled over the small table. She had to cover her mouth to keep from crying out. She twisted so she landed safely on the couch and let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. 'A fine thing it would be now!' she scolded herself, 'If I awoke everyone and my plans were ruined!' She sighed and floated slowly up to the portal embedded, (AN: I know I know!! Aeka can't fly! Let's just say she can k? :) on the ceiling. She smiled as she remembered how it had got there. It had been during one of her and Ryoko's continuous fights. So anyway, back to the present. Aeka reached carefully through the portal and gently pushed Tenchi over, relishing the feel of his warm arm against her skin. She quickly shook her head. Tenchi wasn't attracted to her... so she shouldn't be to him. She slowly pushed her bag through the portal, then shinnied after it.   
Tenchi awoke with a groan. He thought he had felt someone's hand, but oh well. He turned over and sat up with surprise as he saw the mattress glowing. "Oh no..." he grumbled, "Not Ryoko again." A delicate hand reached up and pushed a small blue bag up through. He sighed and stood up, being ready to face Ryoko. But it wasn't Ryoko's aqua haired head that came rising through the bed, rather a color he couldn't make out distinctently in the dark room. He let the figure rise all the way through before he switched on the bedside light, and gasped to see.... Aeka. She blushed a deep crimson and jumped off the bed, trying her best to get over to the balcony so she could make her escape. But Tenchi was too quick for her, and before she knew it his strong arms were encircling her in a firm grip. She sighed and relaxed, in spite of herself. He picked her up and half carried, half dragged, the somewhat struggling princess into the kitchen. He sat her down, and when she promised not to run, he let go of her. "What brings you here Miss Aeka?" he asked with a glint of suspicion in his voice. She put her head down and said nothing, tears running down her cheeks. "What'd I say?" he wondered aloud, and she blushed even brighter, and her tears came faster until sobs where racking her delicate body. Tenchi knew something was seriously wrong now, so he carried her over to his bed and laid her down. "What's up?" he asked gently, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "N-nothing!" she stuttered. "Miss Aeka, you know very well that something is wrong, so you should tell me now so I can help you." "You'll get mad at me..." she mumbled quietly, and then she fell asleep. Tenchi stared at her, but he slowly nodded off in the chair he was sitting in as well.   
Aeka awoke in a soft bed... Tenchi's bed. She hurriedly scrambled out, grabbed her bag, and made for the door. But, unknown to her, Tenchi was awake and he grabbed her around the waist again. This time, instead of relaxing, she fought and put up quite a fight at that. "What is with you?!" Tenchi growled in her ear, trying to get a better grip on the girl fighting like a cat. "Nothing! Nothing's with me!! Just let me go!!" Tenchi slowly released her, and she lay panting on the floor. "You-have-a-tight-grip." she gasped out. Tenchi looked at her with alarm in his eyes. "Did I hurt you?" he asked her worriedly. "A-little." she panted. "I'm sorry!" he said, looking at her with compassion, "Do you need anything for it?" she shook her head and tried to stand. Tenchi caught her before she fell again. She shoved him away and walked stubbornly over to the door. Tenchi again grabbed her, more light this time. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and kicked his shins. "Owwww!!" he yelped, and she opened the door and made her escape. She hadn't taken two steps until she ran into some burly looking bikers. "Excuse me, I need to get through." she said, trying to keep her voice and face calm. One of them looked her over, and before she knew it he had his hand on her delicate face, roughly running his dirty hand over it. She gasped and slapped him, and he looked at her in surprise. "You little girl, you pack quite a punch!" She just stared at him with fury snapping in her magenta eyes. "How DARE you fondle me like I was-was- was Ryoko!" she screamed in his face, "Get away from me this instant, you filthy excuse for a human!" But instead he grabbed her roughly and threw her over his shoulder. She started screaming and beating on him to no avail, but then, she heard Tenchi. "Put her down!" he yelled and charged them, drawing his sword. They looked in alarm at the powerful sword, and then scattered. Aeka fell to the ground panting. "Thank's Tenchi." she said, starting to cry. Tenchi put his sword away, walked over to her, and examined her condition. "We should get those cuts cleaned up." He mused, and it was then that she noticed that she was covered in little cuts. She stood, but barely, and Tenchi supported her back to his apartment. By then she was sobbing so hard she could barely breathe, and Tenchi was trying to calm her down. He kept murmuring her name soothingly and stroking her hair, and she finally calmed down, although she was still crying into Tenchi's shoulder. "Now can you tell me what's wrong?" he asked quietly. Aeka said nothing. "Please Aeka, I know you wouldn't leave your little sister for nothing. "Well-" she was cut off by the ringing of the phone. Tenchi grabbed it. "Hello?"   
"Hi Tenchi..." It was Sasami.   
"Hi Sasami! What's up?!" Aeka started shaking her head at Tenchi, her tearstained face looking strangely innocent.   
"Aeka-Aeka's gone!" sobbed Sasami.   
"Oh no! That's horrible!" replied Tenchi, looking knowingly at Aeka. She smiled gratefully and curled up next to him.   
"I miss her so bad! She left a note saying that she would come back when she got her troubles sorted out, and I just wanted to know if she was there."   
"No, I'm sorry Sasami, she's not." said Tenchi, his face in a grimace at having to lie.   
"Well-well ok then. Bye bye Tenchi."   
"Bye Sasami. Love you little sis!"   
"Love you too big bro... bye" *Click*   
As soon as Tenchi hung up, Aeka threw herself at him. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!" she cried onto his shoulder. "You're welcome Miss Aeka, now you were going to tell me what's wrong?" "Ry-o-ko." said Aeka slowly and deliberately. "Ryoko?" asked Tenchi, his face turning stony, what's she done this time?" "Everything!" wailed Aeka, clinging to Tenchi tighter. Tenchi instinctively put his arms around her thin back. "Could you define everything?" Aeka spilled over. She told Tenchi everything that Ryoko had done to her, and by the time she was finished, she was breathing evenly into Tenchi's chest.   
Tenchi looked down at her content face, and something stirred inside him. He wondered what it was for a moment, then forgot about it as Aeka groaned and touched an exceptionally long gash on her arm. "Well we should get you cleaned up." said Tenchi, carefully getting up. He went over to the medicine cabinet and grabbed some ointment and some cotton balls. He walked back over to her and sat behind her, working on the cuts that were on her neck first. "This may hurt a bit." he told her kindly, moving her hair. She winced as the ointment bit into her cuts, but she said nothing, though her hands twitched. Tenchi got the cuts that were accessible through the ripped places in her shirt, and then he had her turn to face him. She pushed back her hair and gazed at him. Tenchi got a new cotton ball and put some of the severe ointment on it. He reached over and started working on Aeka's face. Her face was one of pure hurting as he rubbed it on her. She bit her lip so hard it drew blood, and a few small tears were streaming down her finely featured face. "Shhhhh" he whispered soothingly. Aeka just nodded and started humming a tune, trying to keep her mind off the stinging. "There, finished." Aeka sighed in relief and spoke to Tenchi. "What do you think of me?" she asked quietly. "Well... erm..." "Never mind." she mumbled, her eyes full of undisguised hurt. "But Aeka..." "Tenchi, drop it. Can I meet your friends you have met here?" "Um... sure." (AN: I CANNOT remember those weird dude's names, and Sakuya is the only girl I remember, and since she's not in this ficcy, I will improvise.... American names... Mwahahahah!!! Erm... ~Clears throat)

Aeka walked along with Tenchi, laughing for the first time in many days. We was telling her....In detail... about when him and his friends had gone swimming around a week ago. He told how one of them had put a shark fin and swam around in the lake, and totally freaked the girls out. "Ah...here we are!" he said, sitting down on the peaceful park bench. Aeka followed suit. "This is where we are going to meet them all." Aeka fiddled with her thumbs nervously, thinking maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Tenchi started talking again, but then suddenly..... BOOM! The whole earth seemed to quiver and some of the near buildings started crumbling. Aeka quickly stood up and warded off the debris that were coming their way with her shield. She stood like that like for some time, wondering what the heck was going on. Then there it was again... BOOM! Unexpectedly and without warning, a huge ship started lowering from the sky. Aeka could hear the earthlings scream and scamper off. She stared at the ship, trying to figure out where it was from. 'It's not Jurian, that's for sure.' It was large and crudely built, and Aeka noted, (With slight distaste) It was not beautiful at all. The colors where drab, greys and browns and things of the sort, not the bright colors of Jurian ships. When it settled rather heavily upon the ground, what seemed to be a hatch opened and out scampered some kind of amphibious humanoid looking cross. Aeka stared at them for a moment, then a though and sudden fear hit her. 'Oh no! Nallians!' she thought frantically, scrambling with her hands quickly for the concealed sword she had been keeping at her waist since she had been getting strange vibes. And of course, the vibes must have been coming from the Nallians. She found it, and pulled out the beautiful curved sword. She heard a gasp behind her, she had almost forgot Tenchi was there! "You can use a sword?" he asked her in amazement. "I'm not supposed to be taught this kind of thing, but I watched Yosho and your techniques, and over the years I have developed a certain feel for swordsmanship. It has always greatly interested me, though I never went around saying that in public, It is not proper of a princess to know a man's techniques." She scoffed at this last part. Tenchi watched her as she started doing simple movements in the air warming up. "What are those things?" he asked, his dark eyes watching their long tongues test the air. "Nallians." Aeka growled, "I thought we had signed a peace treaty with them... They are extremely vicious beings, so watch out. They eat off the flesh of people and jurains, and the girls they want, they keep for.......pleasurable purposes." Aeka wrinkled her nose. "I don't see why they had to come here..." Aeka had finished stretching and was walking towards the Nallians confidently, though she was scared out of her wits. Tenchi suddenly ran up to her, grabbed her, and having her face him, he muttered a few well chosen words: "This is for if I never see the woman I love again." And then he kissed her, full on the lips. Aeka just stood there, not really knowing how to react. The closeness of Tenchi was so, so, so WONDERFUL! She sighed, remembering all the times she had dreamed and fantasized about this moment. Slowly, Tenchi broke away from her, both gasping for lack of air. Tenchi was red but smiling. "Don't dye Aeka, do you promise?" "I promise." she replied, looking into those sparkling eyes. She turned, and walked, slowly and deliberately, towards the Nallians. "Ah. Princesssssssss Aeka." hissed the leader. "We came here looking for you." Aeka gave him a death glare. (AN: Ouch! I just fell off my chair! That HURT. Sorry, this is a really tense moment, forget I said anything ^_^) "Why do you want me?" she asked, glaring at him with fury snapping in her eyes. She heard Tenchi silently come to her side, sword outdrawn. "We came to fetch you." The leader hissed again. "You are very beautiful, and we need more matesssssssssssssss." Aeka stared at him in disgust. "You're disgusting." she stated flatly. "You should fight me. If I win, you leave and never return, If you win, you can have me if you leave earth alone." Tenchi jabbed her in the ribs. "What'd you say that for?" he hissed in her ear. "TRUST me!" she whispered while kissing his cheek. The nallian seemed to consider Aeka's offer for a minute. "Fine." it stated flatly, "You are mossssssst definitely mine prisssssssssssy pantssssssssssss" "I don't think so!" yelled Aeka, charging towards him. She rammed into him-HARD, and his eyes widened with her onslaught of power. He quickly brought up his own sword, and was fighting Aeka with all he had. Tenchi stared helplessly on. Aeka watched the Nallian's arm movements. he feinted right, so she quickly blocked to the left. He tried a downwards slash, Aeka blocked it. Soon it was him doing the blocking, not her. (AN: I wanna take up fencing!!! Waaaaah!!! How come there aren't any fencing teachers in Alaska?) The nallian was quickly tiring, but Aeka was growing even stronger. She was getting more aggressive by the moment. Soon she had the upper hand, and.... SMACK! A sudden sideways, up and over maneuver had knocked the sword out of the nallian's hands. "OK OK I give!" he hissed holding his hands up. With that, a beam of yellowish light surrounded him and his crewmemebers, and them, and the ship, was gone in a number of seconds. Aeka collapsed to the ground, laughing in joy. The dark clouds cleared, and it was a beautiful day yet again. Tenchi hurried over to Aeka's side. "Are you all right?" he asked in concern. "Of course I'm all right!" she laughed, quickly standing up and walking over to where the Nallian's sword had fallen. She gingerly bent down and scooped it up, switching it from one hand to another as if it was hot. Aeka blew a misty breath at the place where the sword had been laying, then blew the same misty breath over the sword. Tenchi watched in awe as the sword seemed to glow in some strange power. Soon there was a wind whipping wildly around Aeka, she laughed and undid her hair, letting it blow freely in the wind. Tenchi tried to move over to her and the wind that only seemed to be surrounding her, but he couldn't move his feet. He sighed as he saw Aeka quickly glance over at him and gave him a glance that clearly said 'I'll explain later, right now don't do ANYTHING' Then she focused her attention back on the sword. She shut her eyes, and a strange light began emitting from her. The sword started spitting dark clouds of evil that were drifting loftily upwards. Tenchi stared in amazement as the sword seemed to reshape itself, it's crude shape taking on a beautiful curve. The colors started to change, they became so bright it stung his eyes. Then....It stopped. Aeka opened her eyes and looked in delight at the sword she held in her hands. "Wow" she muttered under her breath, and started towards Tenchi. Tenchi met her more then halfway there, his legs carrying him as fast as they could now that he could move. He swept Aeka up into a tight hug, then gave her a passionate kiss. Aeka smiled and gently pulled away. "Tenchi, come with me right now." she commanded, trying to sound tough, though her eyes were as sweet as sugar. "Grab my arm." Tenchi, puzzled, did what he was told." Aeka shut her eyes. "By the power of air and the wind, take us yon hither, thy friend. For it is I that owns yee now, If though shalt obey me and heed my word, I shalt not disown yee. Now do as yee must yee may, call on the earth and do it thy way."(AN: OK.... not the best.....actually.....IT STINKS! But hey.... I'm tired ok?) The sword in Aeka's outstretched hands quivered violently. All of the sudden there was a flash of blue light, and they seemed to be in a bubble of some sort. "Where-what-how?" stammered Tenchi, looking around. "It's all right." Aeka told Tenchi tenderly. "It is taking us to your home." "To my home?!" asked Tenchi in disbelief, "But I thought you had to get away from Ryoko for a while." "Oh I did, I did." laughed Aeka. Tenchi wondered about her odd behavior but said nothing. He sat silent, watching the exhausted Aeka fall asleep. He soon nodded off as well.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Hee hee. Aren't I evil? I just leave you hanging like that? Well..... I'll start working on the next part tomorrow, I don't know how long it will take though. Tell me what you think....It may get me to put part two up a bit faster :-) Hee hee. I like to bribe.... I love to mess with people's heads :-) I bet you are wondering what that weird sword is right? Well... if you give me enough ideas and pointers, I may just tell you on e-mail! LOL just kidding. I'm not **THAT** evil :-) Well anyway, hope u liked it! Oh yeah, all you Aeka/Tenchi fans.... MAKE SURE YOU **E-MAIL** ME!!! k? Buh bye ;-)

CHE§§Ÿ(çhe§nùt wind) Hee hee.... OK **CHESTNUTWIND**!!! HAPPY????!!! I just like the weird symbols so :-p I mean.....You are the greatest people alive how about a **review**......


	2. Aeka- Part 2

Aeka-Part 2   
  
Aeka awoke with a start. Her feet were entwined with Tenchis'. She blushed slightly and shook him awake. "Huh huh what?!" he asked, groggily sitting up. "We're here silly!" giggled Aeka, tousling his hair like he was a child. "Hey!" he cried out. "Cut that out!" Aeka laughed gleefully but stopped. They mingled a little longer, both still somewhat waking up. About ten minutes later, Aeka stood, not saying a word, shut her eyes, and the orb surrounding them disappeared. Tenchi watched in amazement as the beautiful sword reappeared, floating in the air, and lowered slowly into a sheath that seemed to appear from nowhere. Aeka snatched it and mumbled under her breath, and without her aid it tied itself to her waist. "What IS that thing?" Tenchi asked, amazed. "Weeeeeel........" Aeka sat down. "Sit down, it's a long story." Tenchi did as he was told.   
"Many years ago.." Aeka began. "There lived a very very powerful Nallian by the name of Blusep. Now Blusep was not only powerful, but a skilled swords maker. Over the years, it became a custom for the most powerful Nallians to receive one of Blusep's swords. But first they had to prove themselves, or the sword would not obey them. If they succeeded, the sword, that at that time looked like a normal sword, would change into a sword that somewhat fit that Nallian's personality. Nallian swords have a mind of their own. They will not obey anyone but their master, whom has proven themselves. If I had picked up that sword without the Nallian surrendering first, I would have been blown into a thousand pieces." Tenchi cringed and scooted closer to her. "Now this sword." Aeka waved the sword over her head. "Is mine. It will obey me and only me. It's colors and shape match my personality." She pointed out that there were mostly blue hues, and some red. "The blue means I can be calm and collected. The red means I have a fiery temper. Now the green... that means that I have a love for living things, and much compassion for others. And then this, the purple, means I am of royal blood and can be very commanding. Now see the shape?" Aeka traced the sword with one finger. "It is shaped somewhat like a rainbow, though not as curved. A shape like that means I have very high hopes, and will someday fulfill them. I can do virtually anything with this sword. It will take me anywhere, fight anyone. If I don't want to kill the person I am fighting, It will only give the person a wound to cripple them. This sword... this sword can read my feelings. It's name is....... Silver Teardrop. Silver teardrop is a very beautiful flower in Nallia, the only beautiful thing there. Here, I will show it to you." Aeka shut her eyes and the sword glowed. An image was suddenly transmitted above it. Tenchi gasped at the beauty of the flower. It was every color imaginable, shaped like a teardrop, and there were drops of everlasting due on the petals that sparkled with life. Tenchi would never forget that image. Aeka's face delightedly watching him study the flower, the colors of the image making her face glow. He had always thought she was beautiful.... but now.... now was absolutely AMAZING! Her still loose hair flew around her face, giving the impression she was in a very strong wind. "Wow!" he breathed, more about Aeka then the flower. "I know." murmured Aeka. The image suddenly disappeared and the sword was back in it's sheath. "Now what do you say that we go to the house now?" Tenchi jumped at the idea, and soon they were walking in silence. "Tenchi?" blurted Aeka. "What?" he asked, stopping and studying her. "How are we going to tell Ryoko about our, about our...." "Relationship?" asked Tenchi, gathering her in his arms. Aeka nodded into his chest. "I'll handle it." he murmured, his lips on her hair. They stood like that for a while, enjoying the closeness of the other. Aeka gradually pulled away and started walking again. Tenchi caught up and grabbed her hand, it's warmth making her feel strangely giddy. When they reached the door and knocked, Sasami opened. She stared in disbelief for a second, then threw herself on her sister sobbing. Aeka pulled her close and stroked her hair, murmuring her name with love. After a while Sasami gingerly pulled away, but still gripping Aeka's hand as if she would disappear if she let go. Then she saw Tenchi. "Tenchi!" she squealed, running towards him, Aeka in tow. "Hey Sasami!" he said as she threw one arm around his waist. Aeka and Tenchi exchanged a glance over Sasami's aqua head, and burst into silent giggles. "Ryoko!" Sasami squealed after a moment. "Aeka's back!!!!" "Well whoop de day." came a voice from inside. "Un-welcome back miss prissy pants." Aeka scowled. "Master Tenchi's here as well!" "Tenchi!" Ryoko's voice sounded from inside, followed by a loud thump. Ryoko poked her head out. "Tenchi!" she yelled, and threw herself on him, showering him, (Or at least trying to) with kisses. Aeka had grabbed Ryoko's tail, and she made a low hissing sound, turned, and scratched Aeka's face. Aeka screamed in rage, and Silver Teardrop suddenly came out of it's sheath. "What the?" yelled Ryoko as it started chasing her around the yard. Aeka made a sort of noise that sounded like a sob and a laugh put together. Tenchi had knelt down and was studying her cuts, his face very close, and Sasami was trying to watch the two lovebirds as well as Ryoko at the same time. Washu suddenly appeared out of the house. "What is all this ruckus?" she asked, scowling. "Oh! Welcome back Aeka, Tenchi. Oh Aeka, those cuts look pretty bad. Here, come in my lab and I will fix them up." "No-no thank you miss Washu!" Aeka said, cringing at the very thought. "Oh but I insist!" Washu fairly yelled in Aeka's face, and then started dragging her towards her lab. "Washu please..." Tenchi was pleading with her, and trying to keep Aeka from getting to scraped up from being dragged on the ground at the same time. Washu shook her head stubbornly. Tenchi got fed up right before they reached Washu's lab. He grabbed Washu's hands, pried them off Aeka's wrists, and picked Aeka up and brought her back to the yard. Aeka realized Silver Teardrop was still chasing Ryoko, and she silently called it back to her. The sword quivered, stopped, and then drifted lazily towards Aeka again. She smiled and brushed a hand against the hilt before it was back in the sheath. Things had calmed down somewhat, until Ryoko saw Aeka and Tenchi share a kiss. Then her and Aeka had a fight, (Without the use of Silver Teardrop ^_^) and Mihoshi crashed her and Kiyone's ship yet again. All in all, another day in paradise.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

YAY!!! I'm done!!!!!! Or am I??? Well anyway, review, any good ideas you have make SURE to e-mail them to me. If I make sequel to this, or another chapter, I NEED ideas!!!   
ChestnutWind


End file.
